


A Trip

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip

 In the beginning he'd never even imagined that she was a real individual. He looked at her and saw Kairi. He looked at her and remembered how much he missed his friend. He looked at her and never once thought that she might be something else… someone else. Even when she was first contemplating giving the memories within her back to Sora, Riku never considered that she was capable of being more than a false identity used to trap his best friend. Then they spent more time together as she tried to make a decision.

   At first he would slip up and call her Kairi fairly often. Slowly he realized that despite her appearance, the title didn't fit her at all. Where Kairi was full of innocent smiles and an outgoing personality, Xion held back her emotions. Her smiles were rare, her eyes filled with a dark sadness that she tried to hide. She hid a lot of things, which originally made her seem much more empty than she was. The first time she'd shown any form of emotion toward him was when she asked if he hated her. Then there was nothing for a long time… Until one day when she brought up a strange request.

   “Riku… Can we go to the beach?” she'd asked softly.

   He'd raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Do you really need me to go with you?”

   She turned away slightly, her shoulders slouching. “It's… It's fine. You're right. I'm fine on my own.”

   There was something in her tone, her posture, that made him reconsider. “Wait… I'll come along.”

   Xion looked back at him strangely, not sure how to react. She settled for a slight nod. Why the sudden change of heart?

   When they got to the beach, it was completely empty. Xion walked to where the tide met with the sand. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and shutting out the memories from Sora that threatened to invade. This moment was hers and hers alone. She heard footsteps beside her, recognizing that Riku was next to her.

   “We were supposed to come here together… Axel, Roxas, and I. We're best friends you know… But I guess that isn't real either, is it…”

   She fell silent, and eventually Riku turned to look at her. She had tears running down her cheeks silently as she stared out at the sunset. A small, sad smile rested on her lips.

   “Riku… Do you think they'll miss me?”

   They both knew the answer. She wasn't going to a far off world. She would be gone, as though she'd never been there to begin with. But that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted a lie, and if nothing else, he could do that.

   “If they're your best friends, I don't see why not.”

   She sniffled, taking a shaky breath. “Thank you,” she whispered. Then she couldn't hold back the choked out sobs anymore. They wracked her slight frame as she seemed to crumple in on herself. Reluctantly, Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. There was no place in his heart for someone like her, but seeing her in that condition was off-putting. They stayed there for a while, until her tears ran dry and the mask of disconnect returned to her expression.

   “Are you ready?” He asked gently.

   Xion nodded, turning around as though she was preparing to leave. Riku moved to open a portal, but froze when she called out.

   “Wait! I almost forgot!”

   Xion quickly rushed down the beach, searching for something. She crouched down, picking it up before hurrying back to Riku’s side. Whatever she'd picked up was clutched tightly in her fist. He was tempted to ask, but decided against it. Without a word he opened the portal and stepped inside, knowing she would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
